Lost For You
by D i a T h e R y t e r
Summary: I don't think my tears can help...but heres my heart instead
1. Default Chapter

Summery: I don't think my tears can help...but heres my heart instead Blaise/Ginny...One-Shot...or not...you decide...:D  
  
Lost For You  
  
It was a cool crisp night. The wind blew gently against her. She shivered when it had contact against her skin. The moon reflected a brillent light against the lake. The trees made dark shawdows into the waters as she threw a pebble into the lake. Her tears where quiet and unknown...by the world. Her head looked right at the bushes when she heard whispering.  
  
"You're worthless, Zabini." A voice hissed...most likely Malfoy's, Ginny thought, with her wand cluchted tighlty in her hand. "You can't even get one simple information to me?"  
  
"It doesn't matter Malfoy! It's fucking over!" Zabini said right back.  
  
She heard contact. Someone had punched someone or hit them. She wasn't sure...but she heard them hit the tree and fall to the ground. She ducked down when Malfoy walked by tucking in something shiny into his pocket. Eyes wide she crawled quickly to the bushes.  
  
She watched as Zabini looked at her before closing his eyes. "Oh god," she whispered, "please don't be dead." She did a levitating charm and brought him back to her hut on the grounds.  
  
She was a dragon worker...and she never expected two of her workers to do this. Placing him on the bed she took out some potions and looked at the wound. "Stupid, Malfoy," she said.  
  
She saw Malfoy had hit the wrong side. He most likely was aiming for his heart. She took off his shirt. Feeling her face get hot she took a red potion. Placing it gently on his wound she watched as some smoke came out off the wound. Biting her lip she took some bandages and wrapped the wound up nice and tight...hoping it wasn't hurting him.  
  
Taking his clothes she went to place them somewhere else. She placed up the blankets and was gald to see his chest rising up and down. With a sigh she headed to the living room to sleep.  
  
°¨°  
  
She yawned and streched loving the way the sun warmed her skin. Opening one of her eyes she stared right back at dark blue eyes. She jumped and let out a quick breath. "For bloody sake, Zabini!"  
  
He smirked, "finally your awake. For my boss you don't do that much work."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "it's a Saturday you idiot...my only day off."  
  
He shurgged then whinced. "How the hell did I end up here?"  
  
She sat up and looked at his arm for a second before back to him, "I saved your life," she said, "you should be greatful."  
  
He nodded, "so you were there last night?" She noticed something changed in his eyes.  
  
"No, I was checking on the dragons and found you," she lied, "I took you back here to help you. Is it alright?"  
  
"Fine," he said with a yawn before lying on the bed/couch, "you don't mind me staying?"  
  
She shook her head getting out, "it'll be fine," she turned back to look at him, "I think you'll be fine. But I have something to do," she sighed, "I'm firing Mr. Malfoy." 


	2. Cooking Is Another Art Of Flirting

"Smith," She called out. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. A chubby little man popped his head in smiling, "please get Mr. Malfoy for me please."  
  
He nodded and left. No sooner then a minute came a sulky, Malfoy, "yes?" He said feeling annoyed.  
  
"Have you heard the horrible news?" She asked. Picking her choices carefully.  
  
He shrugged, "theres a lot of bad news today."  
  
She sighed, "about Mr. Zabini. Did you find out he died last night? It seems he was attacked by your dragon."  
  
"Really?" Malfoy said, "I heard he was dead but nothing about my dragon."  
  
She looked him in the eye, "so you did hear this news?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She smiled at him, "funny," she said, "because I just saw Zabini this morning. Fully well, I assure you."  
  
Malfoy seemed to pale even more but said nothing.  
  
"Did you also happen to know that, Smith, has just reported to me that my prized eye of the dragon neclace was stolen from the museum this morning. Did you know about this?" She asked remaining calm.  
  
Malfoy gave her a blank look, "no not at all."  
  
Ginny pursed her lips. The museum was set up by her brother and her. She had went to go collect dragon valubles. "So nothing? Because I assure you that it'll have to be closed down once we can't find it."  
  
"I'm sure I have no clue where it is," Malfoy said.  
  
She nodded, "you're fired." She said casually as if it were nothing.  
  
"What?" Malfoy asked.  
  
She looked at him, "don't make me say this again. I am very picky about my workers Mr. Malfoy. If I find one worker unable to control their dragon they must be fired. So you have two days to pack up your hut and leave."  
  
He stood up with out a word and left. She sighed and followed him out. She needed a relaxing afternoon. So she headed back to her hut. Heading in she looked around, "Zabini?"  
  
"Kitchen," a voice yelled not to far. She took of her shoes and headed over. Zabini smiled at her when she came in. Her stomach nearly fainted by itself. The smell was wonderful. "Hungry?"  
  
She smiled back...uncertain, "yes...since when are you so polite?"  
  
He shurgged-again forgetting about the hit he took-he winced, "when well this stupid thing heal?"  
  
Ginny shurgged and sat at the table, "the deeper the wound the slower." She said staring dreamily at the food before her. "You didn't by any chance poisoned it did you?"  
  
Zabini smirked and scoop up some of the food. He let her get another good wiff before placing it in his mouth, "mmm...no, I don't think I did."  
  
She swallowed and licked her lips, "since when are you such a great cook?"  
  
He looked her in the eye before eating another bite. She bit her lip and watch him place it in his mouth. Her stomach rumbled in effect, "you learn things."  
  
She nodded and watch him scoop up another spoon full for another bite. "You sure you not going to eat this?"  
  
"Oh bloody hell! Give me the damn spoon!" She said reaching for it before he pulled it away from her. She pouted, "come on...please?"  
  
He scooped up a bite. He placed it in front of her mouth. She looked at it and licked her lips again, "eat," he said. She followed instuctions and chewed it happily.  
  
"I must say, Zabini," she said smiling at him, "it's great."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "want your own plate?"  
  
"Oh," she said sarcastically, "and here I thought you were going to feed me it all."  
  
He shook his head, "your something alright, Weasley." 


	3. Bloody Pervert!

"Zabini! You idiot!" She shouted her face flushing red. She hugged the towel tighter around her. Her hair was dripping wet on her floor as she glared daggers at Blaise.

He looked innocently at her, "what did I do?"

"What did you do? What did you do!" She asked and yelled, "you bloody pervert you know what you did!"

He smirked, "is it my fault my boss is really hot?"

She blushed and slapped his arn he rubbed it glad she didn't hit the other arm, "don't start with me." She said warningly, "I'm going back. Don't you dare poke your head in there _unless_ you knock first. Plus you need my perission." She said before going back into the bathroom with a slam of the door.

Blaise smiled to him self and walked off into the kitchen.

When Ginny finally came out from the kitchen she went to the living room and saw Blaise sleeping already. She sighed, how can such an idiot be so cute? She thought before shaking her head, oh boy...I've been spending too much time with this guy. She thought before heading to her bedroom and changing the sheets and then falling asleep.

"Weasley?" She heard a voice say above her she swat their arm or face it didn't really seem to matter she just knew she didn't want to get out of bed. Her eyes shot open when she felt something cold on her stomach. Blaise smirked and showed her the ice that was in her hand, "you're late for work."

She glared at him,. "did you _have_ to wake me? Besides _your_ late for work."

He pointed to his left lung, "I'm injured...can't work with the dragons until I'm fully healed."

"Right," she said yawning and sitting up, "what time is it?"

"Almost ten," he said lazily while he watched her get up in a hurry. He smile while he watch her fuss with her hair, "what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get ready," she said, "hell!" She shouted as she pulled her hair wicked hard.

"Here," Blaise said before placing the ice in the trash and taking the comb from her hand. She fought the fact that she wanted to shut her eyes and lean into his touch. He slowly combed her hair. She watch as he smiled at her through the mirror with a wink he said, "finished."

She blushed slightly and got some jeans, gloves, and a shirt. "I expect you to be on your feet in two weeks or your fired...got that, Zabini?"

He nodded and watch her leave.

**[A/N: Again I can't write more. Damn, writers block. Oh BTW Dry Your Eyes by the streets oh I love that guys accent...it sounds so hot! x'P]**


End file.
